They All Said
by Ripsi
Summary: After Naraku's latest escape Koga and Kagome question everything they've been through since they first laid eyes on each other. Now that he's joining the group maybe they can resolve it all.
1. Thoughts

A/N: Well, seeing as I haven't been writing my RE fic, I decided to do something for Inuyasha. I'm not as familiar with everything as I used to be with Inuyasha things because I just started watching it again after weeks of not being able to stay up that long, but now I tape it. I see what I was so crazy about before Resident Evil became my main target. It's gonna be tough trying to do this seeing as Kagome can be very annoying and I want this to be serious because the Kagome/Koga pairing only works when there's building up to the moment, when there's plot. So, here I go, trying to master the art of an Inuyasha fan fiction.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but this fic.

From the moment that he saw her, he knew that there was just going to be an annoyance. She stood up to him, didn't let him push her around, and even through everything that she suffered because of him, she still considered him a friend. Was that all? Just, "Hi Koga, bye Koga!" What a sad and pathetic existence for him, the leader of a wolf pack.

He was without a mate, just faithful ol' Ginta and Hakkaku by his side. Oh God, how did that sound to the other wolf tribes? The demon shuddered and shook it off, not even wanting to think of the other clans. Whenever the thought of other wolf tribes came up, it brought up the thought of Ayame. She was his mistake when he was young and foolish- wait, he still was both of those things.

The sound of the running river -despite how soft it was- drowned out the arguing Ginta and Hakkaku. Always arguing, but always side by side. Koga's wolves were tearing into the flesh of some animal; finally their stomachs would be full. Before Kagome came along they were never hungry, sure they were being picked off by the birds of paradise but they always had humans to substantiate them. When she came along he couldn't bear the thought of killing another human. Like he was winning points with her anyway.

Sad that whenever that mutt did a good deed she threw him some dog treats, but a wave off was his reward. He knew that she didn't love him; she just wanted him to be a friend, if even that. Somehow though, he thought that if he presented himself as a confident and loving man that she would someday give in to him. Maybe she would express to him something other than the want for Inuyasha, the half-demon that always hurt her. Inuyasha would rather bones than flesh, Kagome preferred fleas over true love.

"Hey Koga, can we get going now, the wolves are getting restless?" came the sound of Hakkaku's harsh voice. Distracted by his friend's voice, Koga's concentration on the strange girl broke. Strange she was, right now he doubted that she was really from another country.

"Alright, alright, I'm coming," he answered vexed. Standing up and stretching he yawned, baring his fangs.

"What were you thinking about Koga?" asked Ginta in his soft voice.

"Do I get in your business?" the blue eyed demon asked, folding his arms over his armored chest.

"Well, actually-" started Hakkaku, but Koga's fist came down over the top of his head; it wasn't to hurt him, just to silence him. "Right," he mumbled, following after him. Side by side Ginta and Hakkaku followed Koga watching his every move to the point that the wolves even appeared to be in on their observation.

"What's his problem?" Ginta tried to whisper, but he knew it would do no good seeing as Koga could hear them even if he were at the bottom of an ocean. Luckily, he quickened his pace, leaving them behind quite a way.

"Same as always I guess: Naraku." Hakkaku didn't know what to think, Koga had changed so much since he met Kagome. He could be thinking about anything. Wait, Kagome, of course. "It's definitely love issues."

"You mean he's figuring out that maybe Kagome will never be his?" Ginta was always a little slow when it came to… well, everything.

"Duh doofus."

"So, you thing he's gonna give up?" Hakkaku knew Koga all too well for him to have to guess or get it wrong.

"No chance in hell," he replied, a grin on his face.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Inuyasha, sit boy!" Inuyasha was knocked into the ground by Kagome's command, leaving him in a bruised heap in a hole in the ground. A snickering Shippo then ran over to stick his tongue out at the unfortunate half demon. With what strength he had, Inuyasha grabbed the little fox demon by the tail and watched him scream in surprise. Giving a sigh, Kagome walked away, figuring that nothing else that she did could help the situation.

"I might as well adopt them both!" she cried, falling to the ground next to Sango. The slayer only gave a smile as she poked the meat that was over the fire she had built.

"How old is Inuyasha again- technically I mean?" asked Miroku, opening his eyes. Kagome had disturbed his meditation so he decided to jump into the conversation.

"No more math, please!" the priestess cried, throwing her hands up in the air. Kilala gave a small mew, seeming to be asking that Kagome be taken easy on tonight. Everything about being in the feudal era seemed so natural, so everyday now. Too bad that the only class she was passing was Gym. She would be passing history if she didn't forget to leave out the part about demons and Naraku.

Now her teachers and principal thought that she was crazy too. Well, it was another thing that would get her excused. Too bad her grandfather had given her too many incurable diseases for anyone to allow her to do anything useful with her life. As the fire danced before her, she didn't notice Inuyasha calling her name.

"Hey! Kagome, I'm talking to you!" Why was he so annoying, and how did she miss that voice? It was so harsh when he yelled, but when he was being kind she felt like melting. Too bad he always had a grudge with someone or even an inanimate object.

"Huh?"

"What's your problem?" he asked suspiciously, his eyes accusing. Taken aback she gave a confused stare.

"What are you talking about?"

"Never mind," he answered, walking off somewhere on his own. She rolled her eyes and sighed, he was always the loner. Always pissed at something. God, he could be real stupid sometimes, but she loved him and there wasn't anything in the world that could stop that. That was a fact that she was very sure of.

Right now though, Naraku was their main concern. When would the nightmare end? Never. Would Kagome's reincarnation have to put up with the same thing? If it came to that, would her reincarnation also helplessly fall for the half demon too?

If Kikyo just died then maybe Kagome could just finish it before it became a cycle. Kikyo didn't seem to understand the point of Kagome's existence: to resume hers. The two of them coexisting wasn't supposed to be possible, but it was.

_Wow, back then I was considered to be this great savior_.

To Kagome though, her past self, Kikyo seemed like a total downer, the constant bummed out chick of a party. Sometimes she wondered that if she acted like the woman she once was that maybe Inuyasha would love her.

_No, his heart would just be even more torn_.

Why was she thinking about this? She should be trying to enjoy the quiet time they had been having without all the fighting and crises. Maybe that was her problem: she thought way too much. With Inuyasha though, you always had to be on your toes.

A/N: Not so interesting right now, but I just wanted to get all of their thoughts out of the way so that ideas could sprout out of their empty heads. Well, please review so I'll know whether or not to continue. If I can, I can get closer to the Koga and Kagome parts.


	2. Crowd

A/N: Ok, I'm pissed. An error report popped up while I was writing and I don't remember what I did! Bull! Well, I don't know if Koga lost his shards in the last episode, but he still has them in this fic. Damn, Microsoft sucks! I don't remember what I had written down!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but this fic.

Inuyasha could be really difficult. Like right now. The poor half demon was destroying a tree stump that he had tripped over. This was pretty ordinary though, an everyday thing to worry about when working with the silver haired hot head. "Inuyasha can be really dumb sometimes," muttered the small fox demon.

The routine was about to take place, beginning when Inuyasha turned to stare at the child with murder in his eyes. Giving a little wail, the demon ran behind Kilala, hoping to get some protection from her even though she was only in her regular form. Kagome rolled her eyes at the two and wondered if they would ever grow up. It was bad enough that Inuyasha didn't want to give up on finding Naraku when he just disappeared from the radar completely. "Can we just get going?" asked a yawning Kagome.

"Once this rabid dog stops looking at me like I'm fresh meat!" yelled the overly confident Shippo. Well, he was only confident around his friends, but when danger lurked he was about as reliable as Myoga.

"Who ya callin' rabid ya-" The half demon stopped before he could finish his insult to sniff the air. Something was coming. "Oh great," he murmured. A cloud of dust was kicked up and everyone knew who had caused it. It was Koga.

"Hey, Kagome!" said the excited wolf, a cocky smile on his face. Assuming that his companions were far behind as always, the priestess didn't even bother checking for them.

"Hey, Koga," she replied, ignoring the fact that Inuyasha was shaking off dirt that had been thrown onto him during Koga's sudden halt. Once again she was giving him the usual salutation with nothing more than a friendly smile. It hurt him to know that after everything and all the professions of love he made to her that she still didn't return the feeling. You can't force someone to love you though. In Koga's world you could.

If only Kagome understood his rank in the demon world then maybe she would want him or feel at least a bit flattered by his affections. "What do you want?" asked an irritated Inuyasha.

"Ignore Inuyasha, he's just mad at the world," offered Kagome, her smile still not fading from her face.

"I can see that," said Koga, looking at the stump that was badly burned and the shaking Shippo. Why did Kagome stay with this guy? He was completely unstable.

_Maybe because she loves him_.

"Yeah but why?" he asked aloud, earning him some stares from the group.

"Unless you've got a lead on where Naraku's hiding, I suggest that you get lost wolf boy!" growled the half demon.

"Maybe I do, but I'm gonna be the one to kill him not you," the wolf demon countered, grinning stupidly.

"Oh dear," came the sound of Kagome's voice. She knew what was coming next: fighting. Most of the time they were fighting over nothing. Maybe they didn't understand how to be friends; this was probably just their way of having a conversation. Panting wolves showed up next with Ginta and Hakkaku.

"Koga, why do put us through this?" cried Ginta, falling to the ground, Hakkaku only staring down at his purple haired friend.

"Well, aren't you gonna make a promise to Kagome and then just take off like ya always do?" asked an impatient half demon. Brow raised, Koga looked at him with a mischievous look.

"We're comin' back to the group," was Koga's reply. Inuyasha grinned and folded his arms looking smug.

"That's what I though- WHAT?!" Holding his ears, Koga cringed at the sound of Inuyasha voice. His amber eyes were wide as anger took over him. Why was Inuyasha so upset over every little thing? Maybe he really was rabid.

Why was he even doing this? Kagome had already made it clear that she was sticking with the mutt. It didn't even take words it was so obvious. Days without her though were insufferable, but when those days became weeks he felt like the good in him was slipping away. What was it about this _human_ that drove him so wild?

Many female wolf demons had propositioned him already, females who were much more beautiful than Kagome. Well, no other female was more beautiful than his Kagome. Out of all the women that were willing and able he had to choose a human who was still a child. Nothing more than a fifteen year old girl from a strange land. A girl who was hopelessly in love… just like him.

"I SAID WE'RE COMIN' BACK TO THE GROUP!" the demon yelled right into Inuyasha's silver, dog ears. Whimpering, Inuyasha fell to the ground, hands on his ears. Koga thought he saw a smile on Kagome's lips, and the possibility of one being there was enough for him to grin. True enough their arguments were humorous now that Koga actually thought back to the things that they said and how they probably looked. Shippo could be seen looking indifferent as he chewed on something very tough looking.

Whatever the fox had was no doubt something that Kagome had gave him, like those potato chips he had received from her that time. The food that she brought may have been strange but it sure did taste good. "Koga, we can't travel that fast," protested Hakkaku, helping Ginta to his feet.

"Then stay behind because I'm out for blood. Take the wolves and head back to one of the tribes," commanded the demons blue eyed leader. They still didn't get it and doubted that they ever would. That was what he was supposed to do though as their leader: never give up.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Around the camp fire the gang all sat, eating some of Kagome's food she had brought back for them. "Kagome, do you have any candy?" asked an anxious looking Shippo.

"No candy before bed Shippo," she replied quickly.

_You're hyped up enough_.

The little demon grumbled to himself before sitting back down next to Kilala. The bond between Kagome and the fox demon was interesting to Koga. She seemed to serve as a mother figure to him; perhaps the way to winning the priestess' heart was through the little guy. After thinking about his experience with children Koga quickly scrapped that idea. This would be difficult; what if the demon didn't like him?

_He doesn't_.

"Koga, are you ok?" asked Kagome, finally looking away from Inuyasha, who was perched up in the tree he had now claimed for himself.

"Huh? Oh, yeah," he replied, realizing that he had zoned out.

"Kagome, are you ready to go to the hot springs?" asked a smiling Sango. At this, Koga's brows had significantly moved up his forehead and he had to stop himself from panting. The monk across the fire had noticed his reaction and the look on his face had said that he was way ahead of him.

"Coming," she said as she ran off to fetch her things. A mischievous look on his face, the monk stood and excused himself. No wonder the demon slayer hit him so much; he was a pervert! Did Koga rally want to be like that? Deciding against it, he sighed, wondering what he would miss.

"We need to talk." Turning around, he saw Inuyasha staring down at him, a serious look on his face. His amber eyes held no anger, but instead an unfamiliar form of worry. Whatever Inuyasha wanted, Koga felt like he would regret helping him with it.

A/N: All right, the faster you review, the faster I'll get the next chapter up! I hope I do better on the next one though.


	3. Night 1

A/N: I want to thank those of you who reviewed and I'm going to start replying. Excuse my laziness. I have been so busy! I don't have time to write or even read. The only thing that I had time to read was "The Crucible," which was for English. This chapter may be kind of whatever so forgive me. The only reason I can update today though is that my brother is out of school today so I don't have to go either, especially since no one else went because we beat our rivals for the first time in like twelve years. YAY! So, here we go.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

The half demon's amber eyes seemed to penetrate Koga as his stare continued. What he needed seemed illegal, or it was going to be taxing to them both in some way. "Kikyo's around. I…" Now he was looking down in shame. Koga's eyes narrowed at him, as he hated Inuyasha even more than before. He was running off to be with Kikyo again.

"You want for me to keep my mouth shut eh?" asked the blue-eyed demon, standing up as he dusted himself off.

"Listen, the less Kagome knows, the better," was the younger male's reply.

"Not when she finds out." No smug smile crossed Koga's lips; this was Kagome's heart on the line. Manipulating the situation was an option, but Koga refused to lie to get the woman that he loved. If Kagome figured out that he had aided Inuyasha, then he would be worse than the idiot dog himself. Still, he never agreed that he wouldn't let him make his own decision.

A surprised look was on Inuyasha's face when the wolf demon sat back down. "So, you're letting me go?" asked the silver haired boy.

"Inuyasha, you've been around looooong enough to know what's right and what's wrong." Even though a look of guilt settled upon his face, he left. At the sound of his enemy's departure Koga only stared into the fire that licked up at the air hungrily. How was it that Inuyasha could betray the essence of innocence, but when Koga's loyalty surpassed that of the mutt's, he always had Kagome on his arm? Life was always an unfair thing.

The demon was practically royalty by standards, but to Kagome he was just the other guy. Wow. A woman he could consider something more than lunch had him wrapped around her finger. Love was interesting and disappointing, leading him through rings of fire. Suddenly, there came a piercing scream and it sounded like-

"Kagome!" As soon as he heard the cry, he was off with only the safety of his woman in mind. Once at the spring, he felt that he had embarrassed himself. An unconscious Miroku was on the ground, birds undoubtedly flying around his head. Now, all eyes were on him, but his eyes were elsewhere.

Sango had submerged herself completely in the water while Kagome, red faced and wide eyed, was only up to her waist in water. "Uh-oh…" mumbled the demon, backing up with his hands raised defensively in the air. Like that would stop Kagome. "I-I can explain!" Before Koga could utter another word, a large, gray rock flew between his eyes.

Crying out in pain, he threw his head back and heard someone approaching… fast. "Hey! What's going on?" Obviously, Inuyasha hadn't gone too far.

"SIT BOY!" Letting out another yell, Koga watched Inuyasha plummet from the air onto him. All three men of the group were on the hard, rocky ground, all brought down by two human women.

"Get offa me you rabid mutt!" growled the vexed Koga.

"I'll show you rabid!" Inuyasha yelled back. Just as Koga thought he would be free from the half-demon's weight, he felt a sharp pain in his tail. In shock, Koga jumped up, holding his precious tail close to him.

"I oughtta-"

Before Koga finished his threat, Kagome's mouth opened and they tried as hard as possible to close their ears. "GET OUTTA HERE NOW!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"This is all your fault you dumb wolf!" yelled Inuyasha, causing the wolf demon to hold his head. Kagome's yelling had given him a splitting headache, so now he sat there holding his head of black hair, unable to shake the sound of that screeching voice from echoing in his head.

"Could you please not yell!" screamed Shippo. Being near Kagome during her tirade wasn't a good thing. Sure, he had a front row seat to the show, but there were always consequences for him. Noticing the little fox, Koga stood up and walked around the fire to have a seat near him. The young demon only gave Koga a strange look before looking back down at his sleeve and flicking an insect off himself.

"Shippo, right?" Koga's attempt at socializing with the little demon seemed pathetic, but he was a child, how hard could that be?

"Strange, I didn't think that you remembered the name of your wolves' dinner," he replied smartly. Inside, Koga felt like growling, but the thought of Kagome caused him to quell his anger for the moment.

"You know how we men just have our little moments. Like Inuyasha." At the word "men," the child's eyes seemed to light up. That's all he ever really wanted was to be considered higher up in the group, to be important. So that was something that Koga could use to his advantage. The little demon's hopes to become a warrior would help in his mission to win Kagome's heart.

"So, are you gonna grow up to be a strong warrior one day like me?" Koga's question received an answer of silence. Hidden in that silence was an insult, but he would let that slide this time. "So, was your dad a strong warrior?" Once again, silence was the answer, but Koga could not stop himself from looking down at the child.

"Inuyasha says that I can't be a warrior if I keep crying like this," he whimpered, rubbing tears from his green eyes. Obviously, his father's legacy meant a lot to him. Koga never knew his father. He had done something unforgivable: he left the pack before his son was even born, taking his siblings with him. After learning of his father's abandonment, Koga never wanted to see him.

His scent had lingered in the cave, and sometimes Koga thought that he could smell the faintest whiff of it. Maybe he was looking for him. If that was the truth and not just a theory, then Koga always made sure to run as far away from it as he could. One day though, Koga would have to face his father. It was only a matter of time.

"Hey kid," said Koga, looking down at Shippo with a sincere look in his eyes, "Sometimes a warrior isn't strong until he sheds tears." At such a statement, the fox demon looked up at him questioningly, silently asking if Koga had ever cried. "Believe kid, I've shed plenty of tears before. I lost my pack, my mom, and just about everything that I've cared about. I might never see Ginta and Hakkaku again either. Who's to say that I'm coming out of the battle against Naraku at all? That's just something that I've come to terms with."

"So you're not worried about dying?" asked Shippo, his voice a bit shaky.

"Nah. As long as I get Naraku," was his nonchalant answer. Suddenly, the conversation had stopped and Koga's eyes stared into the burning fire. Not even his peripheral vision could put anything else in his sight. Neither Inuyasha nor Kagome could tear his eyes away from the present area of concentration. Ashes to ashes and dust to dust.

One day he would die, but he couldn't right now. There was so much that he hadn't seen or done. The one person that he wanted to see those things with wouldn't have him though. Or would she? This wasn't about her; it was about the demon that had destroyed his life: Naraku.

One day, he would get his revenge. Maybe it would not be soon, but Koga had all the time in the world to get his revenge on the despicable demon. That was all that mattered right now, and nothing else. Nothing but his Kagome.

A/N: Sorry it's short. Writer's block. I promise the next chapter will be longer. Please review.


	4. Friendly Advice

A/N: Ummm… sorry? I've been pretty stressed and have a bad case of writer's block, but I'm gonna try. Thanks for those who have reviewed and put me and my story on their favorites list and alert list. I love y'all. And I hope y'all stick with me on this fic!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. There.

Never had Koga been a heavy sleeper. It came with the territory of being the leader of a tribe, or was it because he had made many enemies along the way with his cockiness? It was the latter. In his sleep, he heard everyone's hearts beating slowly. Everyone but Inuyasha's heart; he was wide awake, staring off into the distance.

Perhaps he was thinking of Kikyo, the young priestess that had refused to accept her fate, to accept that death had taken her a long time ago. Well, that was his problem, his cross to bear. Kagome was enough of a woman for him, but dogs were stubborn, not quite as stubborn as wolves though. Koga thought of all the times he had come to Kagome bearing his heart and soul, he always thought about those instances when he would pop up and bring her tokens that showed his love. Flowers, rare stones, that sort of thing that the women seemed fond of.

Right now, she looked so beautiful, asleep, and… talking about something called "ratios?" Whatever that meant, it seemed that it was bothering her, but it was probably just another thing from her home. Why couldn't he sleep tonight? Something must have been there, deep in the trees waiting for a chance to attack at any moment. Maybe that was why Inuyasha was wide awake and had his face turned out to the forest.

Why was he waiting if trouble was on the way? It was probably nothing if he was not waking the others, something that even the little fox demon could handle. Koga thought of the embarrassing time that he had come to see Kagome; the day he found out that Inuyasha's point of weakness was during the new moon. He had meant to take Kagome's hands, but ended up professing his devotion to the child.

"Koga." At Inuyasha's voice, he stared up into the half-demons amber eyes, showing that he was listening intently already for anything regarding the ominous presence that he felt in the forest. "Do you feel it too?" he asked, his voice serious and lacking any negativity he felt toward the wolf. Right now, the safety of the group mattered more than their pointless quarrelling.

"Yeah, I thought it was just me though," he said, standing up from the spot he had been occupying for a few hours now. Sniffing the air, he found that it was not Naraku or any of his incarnations. The tensed Inuyasha seemed to relax a bit as the presence dissipated, but Koga stood for a little while longer, making sure that the perimeter was indeed safe. It was now safe to let his guard down, he decided and took his seat on the grass. Now, he would never be able to sleep for sure, not while Inuyasha was on the alert.

Whatever had been there, stalking them, it never showed up.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Inuyasha, give it back!" cried the little fox demon. His small legs could not keep up with Inuyasha, who had taken his breakfast from him. Kagome stared down at the fire in front of her and sighed, about to yell out her "sit" command. Something else caused the half-demon to fall though.

"Dammit!" cried the fallen Inuyasha, a stick behind him, and a content Shippo eating while sitting on his back. Grinning, Koga walked to the rest of the group, and Shippo thanked him for a reason unknown to the others.

"Hey guys," he said, sitting next to _his_ Kagome. As usual, she gave him a casual salutation and continued cooking for the others. A bit annoyed with her behavior around him, he rolled his eyes and saw the monk give him a curious grin. The slayer seemed to take notice and raised her eyebrows trying to get into the males' mental conversation. Sometimes, she actually believed that they were telepathic, it would explain so much.

Back up and riled up for any fight that he could get, Inuyasha joined the others and stared down at Koga, who was too close to Kagome for his comfort. "So," he started, choosing the wolf demon as his victim, "I see you took a bath. You smell less like a mangy, rabid wolf now." To keep from exploding so close to Kagome, he gritted his teeth and balled his hands into fists. "Which is good because Kagome can't go home to her friends smelling like she spent the night with wet rats-"

"SHUT UP INUYASHA!!!!!" he screamed back, jumping up to be eye level with his rival. A few birds cried out in surprise and flew from the canopy of trees, fearful of an enraged demon. It appeared as though Inuyasha's hair was standing up a bit, and he was wide eyed with his mouth agape. No doubt that his ears were killing him. Kilala gave a small meow, and Kagome stood up from the ground and walked away wordlessly.

"Look what ya did ya idiot!" shouted Inuyasha, rushing after Kagome, but he knew that it would only make things worse.

Shaking her head, Sango said, "Kagome hasn't been feeling well lately."

"Maybe she just needs to go back home for a little while," suggested Miroku. "Or…" he quickly added, remaining quiet for a long period of time, hoping that Sango would inquire about the "or."

"Or what-?" she asked, being quickly interrupted by Miroku.

"I'm glad you asked my dear Sango!" he flashed his friends a smile, showing off his pearly, white teeth. Shippo was next to Kilala now, both of them listening just as intently as Koga. "She may just be tired of Inuyasha's jealous ways."

"And? We all are," commented Shippo.

"Maybe Kagome would like a better man in her life," the monk finished, a mischievous smile on his face.

Seeming to be the oblivious one of the group that particular day, Sango asked, "Well who could that be?" For her question, she received not answers but stares that silently questioned her intelligence. "Who?"

"Uh, me," said the black haired demon, sounding somewhat hurt.

Embarrassed, she gave a nervous chuckle and said, "Oh, I knew that! I was just making sure we were on the same page!" Their stares showed that they did not believe her, so she sighed and gave up the façade. Trying to draw attention away from her herself, she asked, "So, how are we gonna get Koga to seem like her knight in shining armor?"

After giving a cocky scoff, Koga said, "_Seem_ like? I _am_ her knight in shining armor!"

Not wanting to upset him, Sango tried to delicately let him know otherwise. Even though his confidence was admirable, she as a woman understood that it also made him appear downright arrogant. "Of course you are, but um… Kagome doesn't know that yet." Giving her a blank stare, he cocked an eyebrow and leaned forward to receive an explanation. "Well, you see, you could let her know the full extent of your feelings for her if you did small things."

"Like?" he asked, sitting back.

"You could…"

"Carry her on your back!" suggested Miroku, saving Sango, who agreed too enthusiastically. "Inuyasha normally does it, but all we have to do is pretend like someone is hurt so he'll have to carry them!"

"Catch the food, since Inuyasha always catches too little," the demon slayer said, happy that she had an idea that would benefit them all.

"Or he sometimes is just too lazy to do" Shippo muttered bitterly. The small demon knew all too well what it was like to wake up to a rumbling stomach in the middle of the night. Oh, how he dreamed of revenge.

"Who's he gonna carry?" asked the smirking demon.

"Me!" cried Sango. "I'll just drop Kilala off at Kaede's village, and I'll get her to make up some story about them needing her. Seeming to like the plan, Kilala gave another mew.

The confused look back on his face, Koga then asked, "Why don't I just carry her?"

"Do really think Inuyasha will let you?" Shippo was eager to see how this would play out, but he was also trying to see Kagome happy, not with a two-timing dog who wouldn't even admit his true feelings to her.

"Shippo's right." Sango's head snapped around and she scanned the trees for a quick moment before turning back around. Kilala hissed, her fur rising and her eyes widening. "Something's in the forest."

"It's the same thing from last night," Koga murmured, getting to his feet and cracking his knuckles. This little game the entity had been playing, was getting very boring. Well, it had not been interesting in the start even. Even though he was curious as to why they wanted to help him, he had to go and take care of the nuisance that had been keeping Inuyasha up all night. Whatever their intentions were, they had better be good, or they would end up just like whatever was following them.

It did not matter what Inuyasha had stated last night, this thing was dangerous, and he would be the one to take it down. Of course, that depended on the circumstances didn't it?

A/N: Sorry it's so short. I've been meaning to try to make it longer but, I got writer's block again! I don't want to push it and make it dumb, so I will try to update, really I will. It'll be soon. Once again, sorry to cut it off so abruptly, but I knew that I had to write something for this fic. Please review and I hoped that you enjoyed it. And don't worry, the action is definitely coming up!


	5. Maybe

A/N: Please forgive me for the looooooooong wait. I had started a new Resident Evil fic and got so swept up in it. Also, been going through some things including the psycho ex who has been plaguing me and threatening the life of any male in my life. Also, my depression has been getting me down every week two to three days in a row. It's bad. The only exciting thing is that my friend just got out of jail, but my cousin's in trouble, yep, that's the only great thing. The people I hang with… On to the chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. There.

"It's not necessary for you to fight with Koga all time, Inuyasha!" Kagome was exhausted, she had been defending Koga for almost half an hour, and she still hadn't gotten anywhere with the half-demon. Koga's intentions were good, and there was no reason for Inuyasha to be on the defense all the time. Of course, the intentions were what worried Inuyasha, what scared the hell out of him more than anything.

Giving a "humph," Inuyasha turned around, arms folded, the posture that he normally adopted when he wasn't getting his way. This would not work today, not when she was so upset with him.

"Inuyasha-" she began, but he cut her off.

"What's been up with you lately Kagome?" he asked, turning around and closing the gap between them. Not understanding, she brought her hand to her heart as though she was clutching it to keep it calm. "You've been acting strange, like you don't wanna be around me anymore or somethin'."

Feeling anger rise in her, she frowned at him, unable to recognize having ever felt that way about him. "When have I ever given you reason to think that?!"

"Ever since that mangy wolf came along!" he shouted back, and for a second he felt the demon in him become angered. Why was her fiery attitude getting to him so? "Kagome," he said in a lower voice, deciding that yelling was not going to get him anywhere. "Why can't we just be the same as always? Why does he suddenly change everything?" That had done it, she looked surprised and mystified at his sudden mood swing.

"Inuyasha," she said in a small voice, feeling that connection with him that she got when it was just the two of them. Of course, she had to question if he was seeing her or Kikyo. Before she could ask about that, his lips crashed against hers, and he held her there in place, his hands on her wrists like shackles. Shocked, she just stood there, unable to move at all. Was this what she had been waiting for, and if so, why wasn't she happy?

* * *

For a while, Koga had been hearing giggling, and that was always a sign of a deceitful demon. This was the demon that had been eluding the radar, that had Inuyasha on such high alert. More giggling could be heard as Koga walked farther into the forest. The feminine giggling was annoying, and he knew from the sound of it that she was a seductress. That did not matter though, not when he had Kagome waiting for him.

His love for her was definitely going to be the only that got him through this battle. Something whipped by in the trees, leaving it's scent everywhere. To humans, and maybe even a few inexperienced demons, this would have been an intoxicating scent that rendered a man brainless. Men already found it hard to think with the other head, but when temptation was lurking, no matter the danger, they would fall prey to a nightmare. Once again, that annoying giggling was heard, and he was fed up with the games being played.

"Hey, come out here and show yourself you coward!" Koga had stopped moving, and watched as a woman with a strange, green glow stepped out of the trees. Despite her warning appearance, men probably flocked to her because that very sign that insured death was alluring. She looked foreign; her eyes were not slanted as most Orientals were, so he figured that she reeked of blood because of that difference. Curiosity would not win out with Koga though, nothing would keep him from protecting Kagome, and even the group that he had come to think of as a second pack.

Such an exotic beauty could have easily won over the lecherous monk, but what Koga wanted to know was the location of Inuyasha at this time?

* * *

Kagome was only able to stand there as Inuyasha backed away from her, a hopeful gleam in his eyes. He smiled, not seeming to understand that she was uncomfortable. She wanted to cry, to run off into the thick, green forest. Why was she not happy, or feeling the ecstasy that came about after she kissed him in her dreams? Was her heart broken or something, had her brain switched off?

Inuyasha, beautiful Inuyasha. That was all she was able to think of at one time, but now she felt as though her heart was on neutral ground. He was it, the reason she always strived to survive, the reason she always came back to this place. She was failing school for him, blowing off her upcoming sixteenth birthday, and needlessly risking her life for him when she knew that he would be perfectly fine. Did he even understand that her heart beat for him and him only?

No, he could not even kiss her until he realized that Koga would wisely be perceived as a threat.

When she did not smile back- could not smile back, Inuyasha stepped forward. "Ka- Kagome?"

Tears were clouding the beautiful image of him, but she could not blink and release the drops of manifested sorrow. "Inuyasha…" Her voice was breaking, as was her heart, but she also found that she was breaking altogether. Maybe she was going insane, or maybe she had followed the rainbow foolishly, finding no pot of gold or treasures. There were just those golden eyes of his there, watching her and haunting her.

Oh no, the tears were rolling her cheeks, but she had to find her voice to justify her state. "Inuyasha I-"

Abruptly, he turned his nose up to the air, and began mumbling to himself angrily.

"What's the matter?" Curiosity had caused her tears to dry, and now she watched the silver haired boy closely. Without any warning, Inuyasha swooped Kagome up and began running through the forest with her. This was not Kikyo, or danger. Something else was happening, and Kagome could feel the tension radiating off of Inuyasha as he tried to push himself to run faster.

"WHAT'S HAPPENING?!" she screamed at the top of her lungs, but Inuyasha did not reply, he only stopped in a clearing where a gaping hole in the canopy above them hospitably let sunlight touch the ground. From the wind in her eyes, they began watering once again, but she could make out a lump lying there in the sunlight. It appeared to be moving, no it was breathing.

"Damn it." Inuyasha sounded breathless as he took a hesitant step forward. Despite her fear of what she would see, Kagome wiped her eyes with her sleeve, allowing her to see that the lump was a person. Not even aware of it, she began following Inuyasha, not even hearing the twigs snapping beneath her feet. Inuyasha's reaction had given her reason to believe that whoever was before them was someone that knew.

Before, she did not stare at the person's clothing, but then she began recognizing their fallen friend. The long ponytail that hung behind him on the grass, the skins he wore, and his tail that twitched every now and then.

"Koga!" the raven-haired girl cried, falling to her knees. Inuyasha looked down at them as she turned him over gently, softly caressing his face.

"Kagome-" he winced, causing more tears to fall from Kagome's eyes.

"Why didn't you just leave it alone?" Inuyasha asked desperately, trying to understand why the stubborn wolf would go off alone into battle.

"Inuyasha," Koga began, struggling to sit up at least a bit. "She's too strong, we were wrong about that part." Too distraught to even hear them, Kagome tried to examine his wounds.

Voice quivering, she said, "You seem to be fi-"

"He's been poisoned." Inuyasha's statement was final; he could practically smell it in the demon's blood. "And he's dying."

"Koga, no!" Kagome was closer to him now, and she even decided to lie by his side, hoping to somehow comfort him with her presence.

"If I can get to Jinengi in time we may be able to help him, but the chances are slim; he's not yappin' his mouth." He was right, the Wolf Prince had slipped into unconsciousness, his breathing shallow and proving Inuyasha's words to be true. Whatever this feeling was that Kagome was discovering, it was frightening her more than she could ever believe to be possible. Koga could die.

A/N: Shortness… I still have writer's block for this story! I can only watch the Inuyasha movies that have nothing to do with the series because I'm not awake on weekdays at four and four-thirty in the morning. God. Well, I'm trying and I hope y'all like this and it somewhat satisfied y'all. Review and stay tuned; I'm trying.


	6. The Wolf Prince

A/N: I apologize deeply for not updating this fic in forever. I've had writer's block on this fic along with drama, depression, that sort of thing. Boyfriend's parents thought their son who's a year younger than me is too young to date a senior so they made him dump me, and on the very same day my other ex's brother died from heart failure. Two weeks before that he had gotten shot by his friend. So since the 19th my eating pattern hasn't been right at all and I'm just getting out of the bad part of it: staring off into space and then suddenly bursting into sobs. Now I'm dreaming of the ones I've lost so I guess that means it's time for me to continue on, so here I go. Once again, I apologize for the wait. One more thing, I had some of the chapter on the computer but my dad thinks he's a computer wiz and he deleted everything and I don't know how to get stuff back from the hard drive or whatever cause at times I'm computer illiterate so I gotta start all over. K, now you can read.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha; I do however own this fic in which I try to make points on why Kagome should just forget him.

It had been an hour since then; since Inuyasha left them saying that he would be back in two days with an antidote for Koga. In his sleep, the wolf prince held Kagome's hand as if she would leave at any second, but she would not. Never before had she worn a watch, something she was grateful for; she would be driving herself mad by throwing glances at it every five minutes. Every now and then he would groan in pain, arching his back as the poison coursed through his body, but he would never open his eyes or speak. It was the middle of the day, the children of Kaede's village played outside the hut, enjoying the warm sun.

If anything, Kagome was grateful that it was not winter yet; it would be worse for Koga then. She felt responsible for this; if she had not been preoccupied with Inuyasha and his games he would not have run off on his own like that.

"Kagome?" Shippo had sat next to her, but she did not even know when he had come into the hut. Her focus on Koga was intent, even though she knew that he was not going anywhere anytime soon.

With said eyes, she stared down at the young fox demon. "Yes Shippo?"

"Will Koga be all right?"

Right now she wished she could show some of her usual optimism, but while Koga lie there in such pain she could not even hope to muster up even the weakest of smiles. No, today Shippo would have to get by on his own hope; Kagome was too exhausted. There were whispers outside the hut; no doubt it was Sango and Miroku along with Myoga. Ever since last night they had been going over the worst case scenario, trying to speak in hushed voices but it seemed whenever someone did that everyone else's hearing became enhanced. The things they said, it hurt her heart, it made her want to run out there and scream at them for saying things like that.

Koga always pulled through, but this time something made her fear that the worst was just around the corner. "Kagome…" At this, her mouth fell ajar, and Shippo began talking rapidly, asking questions that she just could not comprehend at the moment.

"Kagome? Kagome? Kagome?"

"Get out of here," she commanded, placing a hand on Koga's chest.

"But-"

"Get out," she repeated, no trace of emotion in her voice. Wordlessly, the fox demon left, undoubtedly with a heartbroken look on his face. "Koga?" For the first time since last night, he opened his eyes wide enough to see her, but he did not smile. "Are you feeling any better?"

No answer, instead he just groaned and blinked. With the little strength he had he placed his other hand atop her hand on his chest. This seemed to calm him somewhat, and only then did Kagome realize that Koga really cared for her. The way demons cared for someone was different than how a human proved their love, but why is it that she could never see that before? Was it because of her priestess powers, a kind of insurance that nature developed within them?

His breaths were deep, whereas earlier they had been shallow and full of effort. This caused Kagome some comfort; he was getting better to where he could move and breathe a bit more easily. His mouth would open and close, but no sound came.

"Are you trying to say something?" she asked, and finally one could hear the smallest bit of hope in her voice. Slowly, he nodded his head as he took another deep breath.

He wheezed and licked his dry lips. "Don't let me die here."

"What? Koga, you're not going to die, you can't."

"Take me… home." Eyes filled with the look of disbelief, she stared down at him, seeing no look of uncertainty. No muscles were tense in his face to prove that this was a decision he had just made, instead he looked like he had made this choice a while ago. She did not want to believe that; it meant he thought about leaving her, that he was preparing himself for death long before now.

Shaking her head, she leaned in closer to him, searching his icy, blue eyes with the wish that he would change his mind. "Koga I don't want you to leave me!" At this, his grip on both of her hands tightened, and it was visible that her words had caused him to gain more strength.

"Kagome…" Even now in these painful moments he called her name just as he did when he was alone or thinking, even in the middle of a conversation. Why did he do that? He sounded so dismal when he did, so forlorn. "Do you... mean that?"

"Of course I do! Koga I-"

"Child what are ye doing in here?!" At the entrance to the hut, Kaede stood staring at the two with her good eye; no doubt she had been alarmed when she heard Kagome yelling. "Ye need not be exciting him so much."

Not knowing what else to say, the young girl nodded, not taking her eyes off the demon that lie before her in such pain. "I'm sorry." Giving a sigh, the old priestess left the hut, mumbling to herself, but Kagome did not care to try and make any of it out. The words she said before, they were gone, and Kaede had frightened her out of saying it.

"I love you, Kagome." Behind his words she heard finality, and felt that he was close to giving up. Those words had the same potency as they word "goodbye." It seared her in ways that only Koga could understand right now, and it scared much more than she could ever remember. Losing this man seemed a lot worse than fighting Naraku, something she always dreaded.

As she had been doing lately, she got lost in the silence, failing to notice his eyes slowly closing as he gave way to another deep sleep. Maybe this was for the best; nothing that would hurt anyone would be said, and she would not have to worry about losing her composure again. She felt she should go and apologize to Shippo, but she did not wish to let go of his hands until he felt ready to do so. Even though she did not want to consider the possibility that he could die she had to at least acknowledge that it was an ever-present chance that neither tears nor words could get rid of. Knowing this made her want to cherish each moment she had with his, each deep breathe he took, every time he opened his eyes to look at her.

Any and every action he made in his condition made her heart flutter with the prospect that he would jump up proclaiming that he was ready to find Naraku, something he normally did even in the worst shape.

"You do wanna stay with me don't you?" she asked in a whisper that only a demon could pick up. The muscles in his face tensed, and she knew that he heard her question even though he was lost in sleep. "You've saved my life so many times, and I've only returned the favor a few times. Sometimes I think you're the one I should be traveling with; you always look out for me. I tell my friends about you sometimes and they always seem to prefer you over Inuyasha, and even after they met him they still asked about you.

"You were that guy that 'always says he loves me.' The one always bringing me flowers or going out of his way to protect me. And if you left me I don't think I could bear it. Inuyasha has left me so many times, and if you did it too I don't think I would want to live anymore." A tear fell onto his bare chest, making him flinch, but he did not wake up. "Please Koga, say you'll stay with me," she begged, feeling the sting of more tears.

Never had she felt this way before, not even with Inuyasha; she always expected him to leave, but since day one Koga decided that he would always want her. Since day one he was always there. Since day one he always stayed.

* * *

Outside the rain beat upon the improved home of Jinengi mercilessly, but Inuyasha only stared at the bowl of food before him with disinterest. He did not know what to expect upon his return. Would Kagome have developed more feelings for the wolf, or would Inuyasha once more own a place in her heart by bringing back the antidote? Good thing Jinengi knew of such demons, the only problem was that the road to recovery was rough even for demons. This would mean that the half demon would have to watch on while his Kagome catered to the wolf prince's every need, and he would try to get everything he could out of those moments.

His jealousy stemmed from much deeper roots than one cared to think. Izayoi, his mother had been taken from him, as well as Kikyo, so it was only natural that he expect to lose another woman so important to him. Did he trust Kagome's heart to forever be in love with him? At one time he would have answered yes, but lately he had been questioning that himself, wondering if he had waited too long to decide to grow up. The way Koga said her name out of nowhere was proof enough that she was always on his mind, and it made many believe that she was his mate.

Despite the fact that Inuyasha was not presently active in the demon circles did not mean that he did not hear whispers of Koga's "courtship" of Kagome. It was such a hot topic that he even heard some humans spoke of it. It was a very big deal: The demon, wolf prince trying to mate with a priestess. He could hear the whispers now.

"I hear Koga's picked a priestess for his mate."

"I hear she's with child."

"What a day for the western tribes, their leader is courting a human." "Oh, how dreadful!"

When he heard such talk the half demon gritted his teeth in rage. If anything was dreadful it was the sight of that wolf holding Kagome or the sound of him coveting her. In the next room he could hear Jinengi talking in his sleep, this was an ideal time for a nap but he did not wish to sleep right now; with his thoughts on Kagome like this he would be dreaming of his return with the worst scenario turning it into a nightmare. It hurt him to admit it but if they fell in love he would probably lose control.

He could feel it now as he sat there staring at the cold food, the demon in him begging that he allow it out so that it could take Koga down in his weak state. In his rage he would not even notice the beads of subjugation, he would only see Koga, and only feel rage. But he also knew that he would feel passion for Kagome once he ended the wolf's life, and he would probably take her in such an abominable state. He could not let her go, even when he was thinking of the situation it hurt him to imagine telling her he would let her be happy even if that meant him being miserable. He loved her or he just was possessive, but being Inuyasha he would choose to claim the more affectionate term rather than admitting that though human blood course through his body, he was still a demon through and through.

Humans were weak so the human in him was weak, but the ascendancy in demons was strong, and he would not be able to let a human heart win out. The pride that humans felt was strong, but the pride that demons felt was stronger, and in no way would he let some high class runt defeat in battle for a human heart whose emotions were easily manipulated. No, his father was strong, vying for the affections of his human mother, and in the end nothing could compare to a demon's love. With him Kagome would have the best of both worlds, and he would do whatever was necessary when it came to keeping others away from her. In the beginning he was fully prepared to take down Miroku, and when he grew up, Shippo.

Oh yes, he had been planning this out ever since he looked into her brown eyes, realizing that no matter how uncanny of a resemblance she had to Kikyo he would be attracted to her. He knew that when it came down to it he would never choose to throw in the towel. Never.

A/N: Um, review and make me happy. Ain't been that in a long time. I tried to make this lengthier and I did the others so I hope this satisfied y'all.


	7. Ate's Doubt

A/N: Sorry for the wait. Just haven't been inspired to write for Inuyasha. Actually much of anything. But would it make it all better if I said I am extremely sorry? Well, I am anyway! I had actually forgot the style of writing I used for this and have to reread everything I already wrote. Sad.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha; I do however own this fic.

Sometimes he would see a clearing that reminded him of Kikyo, the moments they shared together in secret. In the sash Kagome gave him to carry, he had the antidote for Koga, and now all there was left to do was deliver it. So why wasn't he running anymore, he would have been back by now if he was?

_If I bring this back then Koga will be at his best… If I don't then Kagome will hate me._Somewhere in the forest, a bird sang joyously, searching for a mate probably. Its whistles made him look up at the trees, thinking he could maybe find it, but he failed in doing so. The forest gave one time to think, time to relax, but he knew he should not be taking his sweet time with such precious cargo in tow.

"Damnit," he said suddenly, catching a familiar scent. Somewhere he could hear giggles, and he knew that this was the same demon that brought Koga down. Stopping to take a defensive stance, he quickly looked around, his silver hair whipping this way and that. "Show yourself!"

Once more, she giggled. "Just give it to me." Her words had not confused him at all; he knew what she was talking about, knew that his feelings were being worn on his sleeve for the whole world to see. Such a demon was despicable, well all of them were; they did things to cause pain, did what a human conscience would not allow them to.

Then she appeared, staring at him with a knowing grin. It was as if she could feel his indecision. She was looking into his heart, seeing what he really felt inside, and inside he did not want to help Koga. She stepped toward him, not making a sound even when she stepped onto a leaf　

"You desire to be a full-fledged demon. Well demons do not play fair."

Angered that she knew him so well without truly knowing him, he took on a fighting stance, growling softly. "What could you possibly know about me?!" At his anger, the demonness gave a short laugh, her voice still seductive. However, her body was not what she was there to sell; it was her beliefs on the bliss of chaotic behavior.

"I know that you want a priestess. Two to be exact." She began circling him, her hips swaying and only then had he been caught off guard enough by her true words that he noticed she was naked, not at all ashamed. "You can have whatever you wish half-breed. You just need the courage to take the necessary steps to achieve these prizes."

Unable to deny that the words she spoke were true, he cocked his head to the side. "Who are you?"

Once more, her laughter filled his ears and she stopped in front of him, her eyes the color of soil, and the light that had been illuminating her body disappeared. Her hair was a dark brown, flowing down her back, and her skin was darker than his was. She may have been a desert dweller from the Middle East, but he could not be so sure. Attractive as she was, he now knew that she was devoted to exploiting any creature's wish and pushing them back into the primal roots from which they came.

A smirk on her thin lips, she said, "I have so many names my dear and many, many forms. But you may call me Ate."

* * *

Koga was beginning to get the chills, and Kagome feared that it was because his end was soon upon him. It had been two days and Inuyasha was still gone. She had decided to remove her faith from him, and now she had no choice but to put it in the hands of modern medicine. _Her_ modern medicine.

As she and Miroku pulled the demon to his feet, he groaned. "Where are you taking me? Home?"

Kagome's heart broke a little more each time he spoke of death, but she was determined to get him to the well. How they would explain him to the people from her time, who knew? All she cared to think about was his health, and because of his latest stunt, Inuyasha was easily pushed aside. This may have been the push she needed to relieve herself of the doomed love she held for the hothead.

"No Koga. We're going to my time."

"You're time?" he managed to croak. The well was in sight, and they could see his eyes widening in fear. "What are you doing?"

"Do you trust me?" she asked, staring into his half-lidded eyes. All he could manage was a single nod. They stared down into the portal that had been bringing Kagome back here every time. Back to Inuyasha, back to her friends, back to the pain. "I need you to jump with me okay?"

Her friends stared after her, confused because they had no idea who to fear for. Should they have been afraid for the people from her time, or for Koga himself? They had never been there, and they were only going off theory now that his shards would transport him along with her. Even if he did get there how would things play out? From Kagome's complaints, they could only assume that the people were not going to take things easy on either one of them once they arrived, pleading for help for the strange man.

Only time would tell, and they could do nothing but stand by while Koga and Kagome hopped into the well below. As soon as they jumped though, Miroku and Sango ran to the well to look down, but all they saw was a flash of bright light. When it dissipated, there was no one there. They had made it.

A/N: I know it's short like the other chapters but I just wanted to hurry and write something since it has been a while. Please don't be mad and review!


	8. You Think You Know Someone

A/N: Ok everybody at first I wanted Ate to be a small character and I did look her up, so in mythology she does exist. Also, her name is pronounced A-tay. Ok, here we go.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha; I do however own this fic and Ate.

For a while, Inuyasha had been watching Ate as she circled him, her hips swaying from side to side, and her normal green glow was gone. Still she refused to answer any questions about her origin, but Inuyasha could tell that she was no demon, the way she appeared to him, he knew he was looking at a goddess. Because of her inability to simply make him do what she wanted also let him know that she was a minor one, and possessed not enough power to contend with one of the stronger gods. A deity she could handle, but anything else that was corporeal, she needed help with. Maybe though, she could be a formidable opponent against Naraku, and maybe if he made her think she was so grand in his eyes then…

Oh yes, keeping her around could prove extremely useful; if she happened to be around when he was face to face with Naraku, their egos would clash.

_Then again, if she were to somehow fail, he'd be even stronger._Of course, this was merely under the assumption that she was attached enough to Inuyasha to fight for him, but he had something to back up such a claim. If she did not care anything at all about the half demon, then she would not have followed his trail for so long. Easily, she could have fooled a simple villager, and then again, she could have been after something more than getting off on chaos. What if she was after the sacred jewel as well? Oh boy, maybe he did need Koga up and about.

"What are you thinking about my little dog-eared friend?" she asked, kneeling down before him, still as naked as the day she was- were gods born? "If this is a problem for you," she purred, sticking out her chest for emphasis, "I could find something to wear."

"It's fine," he answered, looking into her brown eyes, "Demons run around half naked all the time."

"Ah yes, Mistress Centipede if I am not mistaken?"

For a moment, he only stared at her, now truly questioning her intentions. "How would you-"

Cutting him off, she answered quickly. "I told you I've been watching you. Japan was always my favorite place. Especially in this era."

Okay, she was really starting to creep him out with all these cryptic statements.

Standing up once more, she stretched. "You see Inuyasha; people in Kagome's time are so boring, so much more contained than in this day. Everyone wants to believe in God and worship Buddha. I mean seriously, even Lilith gets more credit than she deserves. The first vampire- ha!

"Elizabeth would shit a brick if she heard that one. Few people remember old Ate. And every other name they've given me," she added with a chuckle. "So, a lot of the gods found out what your little companion was up to and well, I decided to act when they did not. That is one handy little portal."

She also assured Inuyasha that she had no intention of altering the past, not too much at least. She merely wanted to have some fun, and she wanted people to remember her. So if her name popped up in a couple more history books then she would be able to hold her head high in Olympus or wherever else she went.

"Is that all?" he asked.

As if it should have been obvious she said, "Of course my little puppy. And we can always be more than just friends. You see, I'm gonna need you for a while. The more impulsive you are, the stronger I become. Now come along, we have work to do."

* * *

It had been hell getting up that ladder and when Kagome's grandfather saw a full-blooded demon with her, he almost had a heart attack, immediately searching for his sacred sutras. Only her mother had the common sense to grab the car keys, no questions asked. She had heard about him before, but in the shape he was in, she had no time to socialize. As he sat in the back seat, breathing labored, Kagome tried her hardest to get him into the old scrubs her father once owned. His tail was something they would have to deal with later, but she certainly did not need them all questioning his choice of attire.

"Oh, Kagome what will you do when they take a blood sample?" her mother asked, switching lanes to get in front of the slow driver up ahead.

Wiping sweat from Koga's forehead, she answered, "That's something we'll have to deal with later. If we don't get him to the hospital Koga will die!" It felt so strange to be so worried for him; in the feudal era, she always witnessed his failures but he always bounced back. He was so foolhardy that she expected nothing to ever slow him down on his journey of retribution.

Still working to breathe, he croaked out, "I wanna go back home."

"No Koga! You're staying here until you're better. You are not going to die!" God, when had she ever sounded so desperate?

"They have to witness my end-"

"Oh my God will you just shut up already!" she screamed, unable to accept the reality of the situation. If the pain was as bad as he made it seem then how in the world was he even being bothered by the sounds and smells of the future? "You're not leaving me you hear?" At that, he quieted, closing his eyes, but she made sure that he continued breathing. She could understand his desire to return home; canines died with dignity, but she was not going to just sit around and watch him without trying at all.

_Inuyasha when I get back…_

Oh yeah, he would be hearing, "Sit," for a month. If only they had a way to communicate, he would be so close to groundwater right about now… It frustrated her to no end, but when the hospital was in sight, there was no time to dwell on the past. She needed to be supportive of Koga, and help him as best as she could.

* * *

It was hell, and Koga fought almost everything that would have helped him in his weakened state. Lying in the hospital bed, he continually attempted at removing the plastic cup that was supplying him with much needed oxygen. Time and time again Kagome explained that it was helping him breathe, and his hands were constantly wandering to the IV stuck in his wrist.

"Koga, stop it!" she screamed, wishing the nurses would return, but everyone was trying their hardest to figure out what was going on. A man with a tail, inhuman blood, and a strange poison in his body was lying in room 215 screaming his head off.

"But I wanna die!" he cried, giving up on the IV, sobbing in a way that Kagome never imaged a man could. Just for now, she would remove the cup from his mouth to hear him out, although she would not like it at all.

"Why would you say that Koga?"

He took a few more breaths, and stared into her almond eyes, not at all ashamed to show her his tears. In his eyes, being a warrior gave him the right to display emotion that most men found revolting. "Why shouldn't I?" he demanded, sniffling and his voice cracking. "They're all dead! I can't do anything right. And everything I do is for you but you won't- you never will love me! Am I even a man Kagome?"

That was it. She had done it. Koga was broken, the wolf prince who usually had confidence radiating off of him, shining so brightly that he seemed divine.

Shocked at his words, she flinched and sat back in her chair away from him. "How can you even ask me that? You may be flawed, but Koga, where Inuyasha was never a man, you were. And if you want to take away the only positive being I've met in the feudal era, then leave me."

Suddenly, with probably the last bit of strength he had, he shot his arm out and grabbed her hand. His grip was weak, but she could tell that now he felt completely idiotic and selfish. Never had she realized that he felt stress the way she did, never had she conceived that he would one day be on the edge of letting himself fade away into nothing. But before she could think of anything to say to him, the doctors rushed in once more, tearing her away from them as they placed him on a cot.

"Ma'am we have to do our job," an American said. "He's gonna be okay, but I'm gonna have to ask you some questions." As he removed her from the wolf demon's sight, she no longer heard his cries, and he did not even yell for her to come back. There was a look of peace on his face, and one last tear fell down his cheek. Kagome feared that would be the last time she saw Koga alive.

* * *

"Who is he?" the doctor asked, handing Kagome a Styrofoam cup of coffee. "What's with the tail, what happened to him?" Pursing her lips, she looked up at him, afraid to speak. Too afraid to say anything; she was already claiming so many illnesses.

_I might as well add lunacy to the list._

"He's Koga." She took a sip of her coffee, sneaking a glance at her mother down the hall. "I don't know why he has a tail."

_Like hell I don't_

With a deep breath, she answered his last question with a statement that was mostly true. "I have no idea what happened to him." The doctor looked thoughtful for a moment, and took a seat next to her. He was not buying anything she said, and he barely believed her about the name she gave him.

"You know," he said, leaning forward and resting his elbows on his thighs, "I get it. Why you're lying. Sometimes there are things we just don't understand, or things we know the people around us won't believe. As a doctor I've seen some things in my day."

Basically, he was saying, "Try me," and so, Kagome saw no harm in obliging him. "He's a demon from the feudal era who was attacked by a demon one day before we continued our search for a half demon named Naraku who's trying to complete the Shikon Jewel in an attempt to make his wish to become the most powerful demon come true."

Somewhere during her explanation, his eyes had gone wide, and he stared at her for a long time as though he was the one questioning _his _sanity. "I'm gonna go check on him," he said, standing up and walking away. He shook his head as if he was trying to forget a bad memory.

_'Brought it on himself._

The day seemed to last a week to her as she sat next to her mother, throwing glances at the clock and checking her watch to see if the hospital had the correct time. She felt silly sitting there in her school uniform, but then again she wore that thing when she as in battle so why should she begin to question it now?

_After this, I'm definitely changing my wardrobe._The whole incident with Koga had put so much in perspective for her, and she was now even rethinking her attitude towards everyone she knew. Perhaps she did take his proclamations of love too lightly, but still, how could she egg him on when she just did not feel the same as he did? She cared for him, it was true, but love? She was not even sixteen years old yet; she did not know anything about love, just that the word seemed to be being flung around naively nowadays.

"Miss Higurashi?" a nurse asked, snatching her away from her grim thoughts. "He's asking to see you."

"Is he…" the raven haired girl trailed off, thinking that he was saying his goodbyes.

"He's going to be fine ma'am. He's just a little afraid right now."

Kagome released a sigh, hugging her mother tightly before she practically ran down the hallway to see Koga. He was breathing on his own now, and he seemed to have accepted the IV and that it was not going away until the hospital discharged him. The rhythmic beep of the monitor was drowned out by the pounding of Kagome's heart, and all she wanted to do was run to him and hold him. Her wolf prince would be fine.

"Kagome?" he asked, his voice so weak that it was above a whisper. She walked over to him and sat on the side of the bed, wanting to be as close to him as possible. She knew that he was still feeling terrible, and more than he did in the beginning, he needed encouragement.

Feeling tears spring to her eyes, she said, "I thought you were gonna die Koga." Slowly, he brought his hand up to her face and caressed her cheek with his thumb. No words had to be spoken right now, but Kagome could not remain silent. "I'm sorry you had to go through this-"

"Shh. Lie down with me."

Not questioning his request, she did as he said. Instinctively, she placed her arm over his chest, listening to his heart beat beneath the hospital gown. Relaxed, she closed her eyes, enjoying the quiet between them, and dreading when it was okay for him to leave; once more she would have to cleverly evade his proposals. No, she would not think about that right now, not when everything felt so nice.

"Thank you," he said out of the blue, and her eyes opened to stare up into his icy blue ones. Still, they were warm with the feelings he had for her.

"I told you I wasn't going to let you die silly."

Suddenly, he brought his lips close to hers, but stopped before they met. "I'll be sure to return the favor someday," he whispered, his breath tickling her lips. She was frozen in placed, and wondered what was going on with her. He was normally so insistent, verging on overly pushy, but something about him on this night was absolutely alluring. "Before we go back Kagome, you'll see."

"Hey what's that supposed to me-" He had closed his eyes, and they were not opening. He had gone to sleep on her, ending their conversation with those cryptic words. She would have shook him awake, but he needed to rest; tomorrow she would have to go to school and he would be left alone.

_Let's see how cocky you are in my world Koga._

* * *

Somewhere, he sat, thinking dark thoughts and scheming away. He was alone now. No Kanna, no Kagura, no nobody. So badly did he want to call them back, to see the two women who had been his only company.

"There's always the priestess."

"Which one?"

He turned around in shock, not expecting someone to reply to his thoughts. Upon his investigation of the darkness, he saw who had spoken to him. Glowing green, she neared him, grinning as though she had just seen an old friend.

"Naraku."

"Ate."

For a moment, she stood in silence, taking in his appearance. He looked so pitiful. "Hmm, the whole 'eye on your chest' thing was ridiculous. I'm glad it's gone. To a woman," she said in her most seductive voice, "It's distracting."

"What do you want?" he asked, taking a seat on the wooden floor. Normally he would be able to see what was going on in the outside world; honestly he missed screwing with Inuyasha and his group. Damn he missed Kanna.

Sitting next to him, her glow dissipated, and if it were not for her impossible beauty she would have seemed human. Everything was too firm to be natural, and nothing about her demeanor said that she was normal. "Gods have quite the appetite my dear. And you seem worried, and it's so good for stress."

Naraku frowned in disappointment at her reason for interrupting his sad thoughts, but he knew that he should have been grateful. Naraku did not do sad. "You smell like that half-breed."

"I swear you're like Hitler," she yawned.

"Who?"

"Never mind."

Naraku simply gave a "Humph," and continued to stare at the wall, at nothing. "Ate, I want to know what you have been up to while you've been here." Expecting an answer, he looked back at her, only to find that she had disappeared once more, ever enigmatic. And it was pissing him off.

_You will be a part of me Ate. As will all those you come in contact with._

A/N: I'm in the Inuyasha zone! I got that new fic and I realized damn, I miss this! Oh yeah let me promote that real quick: It's a Sess/Kag and they're in high school what more could you ask?! And it's called "The Brotherhood, yeah it sounds cultish. I almost forgot Kanna and Kagura were alive at the end of the manga. And Wikipedia actually saddened me: I had no idea the manga ends like that. I don't read them but damn, what happens to Koga?! Anyhow, review and make me happy and proud of myself!


	9. Cautious

A/N: I am so sorry everyone, but I have a good excuse this time, actually good excuses. First, my procrastination has become a serious problem and resulted in insomnia, which has caused baaaad writer's block. Also, I had the new chapter I was working on saved on my flash drive, which has the habit of screwing me over. It's making both my laptop and my house computer go, "Not formatted." If I format it, it will delete everything I have on there: chapters from other stories, good ass songs I wrote, and Lord knows what else. So, I'll have to turn it over to the computer wiz at my mom's job and hope he can get it back to normal. But looks like I'll have to start over for this chapter. Also, what has really killed my writing -and I found this out very recently- is my admittance that Albert Wesker from Resident Evil is dead. He was my muse and the only thing that has kept me somewhat going (writing) has been my denial, but… I just hope they bring him back. Watching videos on Youtube will have to serve as my inspiration. That's weird because he was my will to write for everything. I mean, dude he's badass! And his character being alive in the series is what kept me writing for Inuyasha as well. I'll try to continue denying that he is finally dead and maybe that will be some kind of help. And I'm sorry Chika I didn't mean to make you beg, but thanks y'all who are sticking with me despite my inconsistency in updating.

Kagome rushed upstairs, hearing the wolf prince cry her name. But how couldn't she hear him? He was waking her up so often that she decided to stay downstairs under a blanket watching television, and now it was three in the morning. There was no way she could go to class, also, Koga was not letting anyone near him while he was ill but her. Once he was put in her bed, he snuggled in, inhaling Kagome's scent as if it were more essential than oxygen, and when her mother offered him more blankets he growled at her.

Kagome ran to her room and looked in at him. He was having another nightmare again it seemed, and he was not waking up from it. Rather than shake him awake and then try to soothe him back to sleep, Kagome stood in her doorway, deciding to let him ride this one out. Eventually, he calmed down and his breathing became even again. She gave a sigh at the memory of the doctor who was too ready to get the wolf out of his hospital.

He had told her something disturbing: Koga was not the only man who had walked into that hospital with a peculiar type of blood. Apparently, there was still a little demon left over in the people of the world. But Koga's was straight up strange with not even a tinge of human in it, still, there was no way that the doctor could hold him without looking like a mad man. Reluctantly, he watched them stroll out of there, taking with them a medical anomaly that he would have liked to undoubtedly strap down to a table and cut open.

Just as she turned to leave, she heard her name, and looked to see that Koga was now awake. With half lidded eyes, he stared at her, longing for her to be near him, but the truth was that Kagome did want to be that close to him. He had caused so much trouble and now he would keep her from going to school; there was no way he could make her feel better in his condition. Though she wanted to leave him there, she could not, and as she neared him, he seemed to get better, with every step she took, he gained a bit more strength to sit up.

It was flattering, yet unnerving, the way that her presence could excite him, that it was better than any medicine, but she had to do everything she could to make sure that he got better. After all, she was partly the reason for his near death experience. If Koga had not been trying to protect her and the group, then this would not have happened. At one time, Sango had commented that Kagome was a good influence on Koga, and that because of that influence he had changed a lot. That was true, and never did Kagome wish that things had gone sour between the two of them like it could have.

For instance, he could have killed Kagome while she was in his custody, but instead he wanted her to become his mate, something that really should have flattered the teen. However, she was too lost in La La Land to even speculate that maybe he had been a sign to get away from the unruly Inuyasha. Well, now only time would tell if Koga would get better, and if he could manage to steal her heart away from the "mutt" as he so fondly referred to Inuyasha.

* * *

For about the eleventh time that night, Shippo whined out, "I miss Kagome."

As usual, Inuyasha groaned in annoyance, "Ah shut up! She ain't here and if she cared about you missing her then she would be."

Sango had to let Kilala down for a moment, something that Miroku definitely noticed, but there was nothing he could do to keep her from speaking her mind. "And she would be here if _you _had showed up earlier with the cure for Koga!"

At first, the half demon seemed shocked, but he quickly regained his screw-the-world attitude and gave a "Hmph!"

Everyone in the group was serious tonight, none of them fearing their dog-eared friend's wrath when such a serious matter had depended on his usual reliability. What had caused him to fail in such a simple task on this night when he could normally slay a thousand demons and ensure that they all left the battle without a scratch on them? Miroku wanted to say something badly, but he chose not to speak on the matter when Inuyasha was so upset. Sango had told him what he said the time when Shoga, Myoga's supposed fiancée had possessed them all, and when the monk's body was hijacked Inuyasha had yelled out that it was only a matter of time before he showed his true colors. So apparently, he had never truly trusted Miroku, and was merely lying in wait until he screwed up in any way.

All these realizations that Inuyasha's character was shady had hit them all smack dab in the face, and Miroku had to ensure the group that he was going to protect Shippo no matter what happened. And the fox demon had no idea the danger he was putting himself in the way of whenever he clung onto to Kagome, sleeping with her, and bathing with her. Dogs were territorial and loyal, dog demon's took it overboard, and the human side of Inuyasha supplied him with his jealousy. Human jealousy led to things like say… murder.

His little nose wrinkling, Shippo asked, "Inuyasha, why do you smell weird?"

Snarling, he asked, "Is a fox really trying to say _I _smell weird?" He knew that Kilala had noticed the change in his scent as well, but he was not going to let her communicate any suggestions to Shippo who could somehow understand her mews.

"Inuyasha, out of curiosity I must ask, have you ever bathed?" Miroku's serious question had caused his betrothed and Shippo to go into a laughing fit, both lifting the mood and angering their silver haired friend.

In that scratchy voice of his Inuyasha retorted with, "Hey I don't recall you ever hopping off to the spring unless it was to spy on Sango!" His voice may have been loud but that did not interrupt the laughter caused by Miroku's question that was intended to be harmless. Though the topic of Inuyasha's tardiness was important and did need to be addressed, they would have to wait until Kagome came back; she would definitely get some answers. Still, Miroku could not help but wonder what could possibly be keeping Inuyasha from jumping through the well and dragging Koga all across future Japan by his bushy tail. Kagome needed to hurry back with Koga because the half demon was hiding something, and the monk had a feeling that her exclusive use of the beads of subjugation would definitely be a necessity.

* * *

For someone who was dying a few days ago, Koga was certainly making a mess of everything at the Higurashi Shrine, and the proud wolf prince acted as though he needed to be on a collar and leash. "What's this?" had become his favorite question and he had been sniffing around all day like a bloodhound. These evidently animalistic characteristics made Kagome fear that soon he would tire of Inuyasha's scent everywhere, and he would decide to take care of the problem by "marking his territory."

_Should I take him for a walk then?_

A loud crash interrupted her from her thoughts and she bolted into the storage room to see her grandfather as white as a ghost with his hands clapped to his face in utter disbelief and horror. "Ahhhh," was all he could whimper, and the source of his horror had been the sight of the broken vase that he reported had been passed down generations from some great ancestor that probably never even existed. Truthfully, Kagome thought that the only place his relics had come from was China. Before he could babble on and on about his broken pottery, Kagome tugged Koga out by the ear, already annoyed this early in the morning by his shenanigans.

Not at all phased by Kagome pulling at his pointed ear, Koga shouted, "Hey let's go somewhere Kagome!" and he was as happy as a dog with his head out the window.

"Koga please!" Kagome yelled in reply. For a moment, it was silent, and she was happy that this time allowed her to think. "How about this? I promise to show you more of this world Koga, but first we need to go back to the Feudal Era and let the others know you're all right." Now, Koga was disappointed, but he reluctantly nodded in agreement to her terms. Secretly, Kagome wanted to know why Inuyasha hadn't showed up on time to administer the cure to Koga, and she desperately wanted to "sit" him for his tardiness that could have caused the death of the wolf prince.

And she knew that when she started accusing him of purposely being late, then he would begin the yelling, berating her, and turning the knife on her by bringing up things that have nothing to do with the conversation. Then she remembered that Koga was there, her friend that stood up for her through everything, the man that was willing to give his life for a woman that he barely even knew that well. He wanted to believe that he knew the young priestess, but he had no idea.

Speaking of no idea, Kagome had meant to ask Koga who had been responsible for his hospitalization. Her anger had subsided now, and she looked into the demon's icy blue orbs. "Koga, do you remember who poisoned you?"

The memory of the fight made him frown, and Kagome knew that if an enemy had him worried then she should most definitely follow suit and be cautious. "I don't know her name Kagome, but she's no demon."

Confused, she shook her head; the only thing she could have been was a demon. "Koga, I don't understand. Was she a human?"

"No. It she a god. And honestly, I doubt I can protect you from her Kagome."

Kagome could find nothing to say to that, and so she decided to pack for their return to the Feudal Era, now fearing for her life. The god had been stalking them, so what if she was still out there, and even though she was livid with him right now Kagome could not help but worry for Inuyasha's safety. Being a headstrong hothead, there was no chance in hell that he would back down from a challenge, god or no god.

"Ready?" Koga asked, grabbing his Kagome by the waist. She nodded and they leaped down into the well. Without wasting any time, Koga launched them up into the air and they were home, or at least that is what Kagome came to think of this era as. She spent so much of her time there, and her true friends who stuck through the worst scenarios imaginable with her resided there, so this was most definitely her home. She belonged here, although sometimes she did miss the modern technology.

No one was waiting for them, no Shippo napping with Kilala under a tree, and the silence was actually starting to get to her today. Koga's attestation that they were dealing with a god was making her paranoid, and the fact that she could easily conceal herself in the green forest did not settle her feelings of fear.

"Don't worry Kagome, I got you." Koga's words received a small smile, however, there was doubt in her eyes. Quietly, they made their way to the village, children greeting Kagome as they made their way to Kaede's hut where they would hopefully find the rest of the gang, and if not, they would have to search for them. It seemed imperative that they assure the others that Koga was going to be all right. For some reason though, Kagome was unable to shake the feeling that something very bad was happening here, and it was something that would shake the very core foundation of her beliefs.

* * *

"I can't believe he's back so soon. Gotta love modern medicine." Ate basked in the sun, still naked, and it seemed to be bothering her company. His facial expression was that of disgust, but it did not matter to her; for centuries men bowed down and worshipped her curvaceous body.

Noticing his master's discomfort, Jaken shouted, "My lord would like you to put some clothes on!"

Eyes closed and grinning, the goddess smirked at the little imp's threats, knowing that she could tear him to shreds as easily as a human broke a nail. "Sesshomaru," she purred, loving the way his name sounded as it rolled off of her tongue.

"That's _lord _Sesshomaru to y-"

"Jaken." It did not take much to get him to hush the demon, and for that Ate was grateful; that voice was beginning to get on her last nerve. "I may acknowledge that you are a god," the dog lord announced, "but you will tell me where Rin is without a favor in exchange." His arrogance received a chuckle, something that made him give a grunt of annoyance, and still Ate showed him no signs of fear.

"Follow Inuyasha's gang and you'll find out." Ate's plan was going to go over smoothly. Sesshomaru attacked first and asked questions later, so he was a wonderful addition to her little game, and the sooner he met up with Inuyasha and his band of humans, the better it would all end for her.

A/N: I threw Sesshomaru into the mix because, well, it's Sesshomaru. When are his appearances not random?! As for Ate being an alliance whore, (if that makes any sense) the only thing better than a double crosser is a triple crosser. On a serious note though, she is the goddess of chaos and impulsive acts. I'll try to update ASAP, so if I can concentrate despite having been awake for fifteen hours I may be able to get another chapter up by tonight or _early _tomorrow morning. And if you got the first email about me updating I apologize but I had to resubmit the chapter. For some reason FF doesn't like either one of my computers and whenever I send a chapter I have to go edit it and retype the quotation marks in so the first one doesn't have any. Now, show me you still love me by updating!


	10. New Developments

A/N: Haha, I notice when I'm tired I make mistakes and say the wrong thing. Last author note I said to show you still love me by updating. I meant review lol. Well, if there are any confusing things in this chapter, yeah, it's cause I'm still tired. A word from the wise, don't stay up for almost twenty hours… like I used to do all the time. But now the issue is I have nightmares so I can't get a restful sleep. And thank you for the reviews, it doesn't matter how many, it's just good to get some and they make me happy. It's also good to see how many people have added me and the story to their favorites and alert list! And I apologize for not updating as soon as I said I would. School started back up and though college is easier than preschool, even my one class days make me tired. Seriously, it's boring. Also, recently, I was in a car accident. This being the south of course my friend and I were rear ended by two guys who were speeding in a very large truck. Honestly people, speeding on a major street that everyone uses on a daily basis to get to work, the many doctor's offices, the hospitals, schools, and even the TCBY Treats is not a great idea. Aside from my amazing ride in an ambulance with a neck brace and two EMTs that are Saints fans when we weren't was not that fun. Being sick from the strange, not-so-seasonal pollen boost is not helping either! But it's all good and hey, I can still write. So enough with my complaining cause we had snow this year!

Disclaimer: Yeah, I don't own Inuyasha, just the fic and Ate. She's deliciously evil.

Kaede had reported to Kagome that the gang had decided to go ahead without her, but she knew that Inuyasha was the one who made that decision. That was something that always hurt her, it was especially hard when he did not come to check on her in her time "just because." His precious jewel detector needed to be on call, twenty-four seven, and one day Kagome just knew that she would crack. Oh wait, she had done that like a million times already, but being sweet little Kagome there was no way she could ever stay mad at her dog-eared companion. Why had she always been a people pleaser, and she was no longer obligated to fulfill his every wish?

Ever since that ill conceived idea of his to kiss her out of pure jealousy of Koga, she never saw him the same again, and the mere memory of his desperation made her heart ache. Even now as she and Koga marched on towards the forest, she saw nothing; her heart was too busy recalling every single hurtful moment and commanding the brain to throw her mercilessly into the flashbacks. She saw Kikyo, saw her embracing Inuyasha, kissing him, and her own vow to stay with him despite witnessing him making his choice. What the hell was wrong with her?

And then she would go back and say to him, "The important thing is getting the jewel," with her eyes filled to the brim with tears. Every time Inuyasha hurt her she would convince herself that that was the important thing before she went to sleep on the cold ground, but the next day she completely forgot about her vow to focus on the Shikon Jewel. Oh great, she thought to herself, realizing that she just convinced herself that she was too young and simple-minded for anything.

For the first time in a while, she looked up from the ground, and looked at the side of Koga's face. Apparently, her silence and bad mood was affecting him as well. "Koga?" At the sound of her voice, he seemed surprised, and looked at her with bewildered eyes. "I wanna ask you something, and be honest please."

"Kagome, if I wasn't honest with you, that would mean I didn't love you." From his answer, she knew that she could depend on him more than she ever thought possible; most guys told you exactly what you wanted to hear or whatever would keep them in your good graces.

"Well," she began, her gaze returning to the road path they were walking. "Do you think I'm too young for this stuff?"

He seemed taken aback by the question, and he looked thoughtful before answering. "Well, Kagome, from what you told me things are 'ridiculously' different in this time. People here have worked since childhood, growing up fast, and for you to be concentrated on this one task despite all the obstacles… Well, I gotta admit you're fit for this time."

Kagome was about to thank him for his kind words, until he held a hand out in front of her, stopping her in her tracks. She saw his nose twitch as he sniffed the air, looking left and right. "I know that scent," he whispered, suspicion in his voice. After sifting through his brain for a face to go with the smell he uttered the name, "Sesshomaru."

"Why would he be so close to the village?" the raven haired girl asked, not even bothering to strain her eyes by looking for the dog lord.

"He's gone," said a confused Koga, and Kagome knew that he was worried. There was no doubt that Inuyasha's half brother had been spying on them just now, but the question was why. "Him and those demons he travels with."

Realizing that Koga failed to mention a human girl, Kagome frowned. "What about Rin? The little girl."

"Nope, just him and the two other demons." Then it hit Koga, what Kagome was really saying to him: Sesshomaru was searching for the child, and they were on his list of suspects.

* * *

They had been following Inuyasha's scent, and Koga said that they were catching up to him pretty quickly, and it would have been sooner if Kagome would have allowed him to carry her. Koga couldn't quite figure out if she was being an "independent woman" or if she simply was in one of those weird moods that she so easily slipped into. Maybe though, just maybe she was trying to get in some alone time with him, and Koga prayed that that was the case.

"So, are you sure you don't want me carrying you?" Kagome only gave him a look that pleaded that he stop asking that question. It was hard figuring this woman out, but damn it, what he had planned was definitely worth a try. Without warning, he came to a halt, and Kagome had taken three more steps before even noticing.

"What's wrong?" she asked, turning to see that he was staring down at the forest floor. Setting her pack down on the ground, she gave a huff of annoyance, and walked back towards him. "Hey Koga, I'm asking you something!" In a flash, he grabbed her tiny wrists in one of his rough hands, and he swore that she stopped breathing for a moment. When his pale, blue eyes met hers, her knees gave and he quickly kept her from falling.

Putting her up against a tree, he asked, "Kagome are you all right?" Her lips were parted slightly, making her look even more alluring than normal. For some reason, today, she had bothered coating them with a pink glaze that smelled fantastic. He had deduced that it was not only meant to enhance her looks, but to be enticing to the opposite sex as well. In a bold move, he pressed his body into hers, and rather than give her usual ladylike squeal of protest, she remained silent.

She blinked her eyes slowly, her long, black eyelashes fluttering. Daringly, he brought a hand to her hip, causing a gasp to leave her parted lips, and everything else about her became arousing. Her chest rose and fell against his own armored torso, and her back arched when he used his other hand to cup her cheek. This was so surreal that it seemed time had slowed down for him, and if it stopped completely he would not have any complaints about it either. Was this a dream?

Kagome knew that this probably seemed sudden to the wolf prince, but he had no idea that she had been giving him some serious thought lately. The things he said to her, they were so sweet, and the fact that he put up with her most annoying traits was commendable. Today though, when he said that she was not too immature for anything, she felt that he deserved a fair shot at her heart. Would this mean they were a couple? No. It would, however, mean that they were taking a step in the right direction with their relationship.

The girl's heart ached slightly for Inuyasha; she was so pure that guilt tinged even the entertainment of such innocent activities. Those thoughts disappeared though at the feel of Koga's lips on her neck, lightly sucking at her white skin. Kagome's arms were now locked around the demon's neck, holding him there while he eagerly nipped and licked at her skin. She now understood why a woman on television went limp when a guy's mouth met her neck, and she wanted more of it. There was not enough guilt in the world to make her cease her actions, and she was sure that nothing was going to stop Koga either.

A/N: Extremely short chapter! And I guess a cliff hanger. Writer's block sucks what can I say? I had to put something up though!


	11. Deep

They All Said

Chapter: Deep

About: Koga and Kagome are attacked by a burrowing demon which interrupts their intimate moment together. Ate instructs Kanna to keep Rin held captive but without stealing her soul. Koga and Kagome meet up with the group, and tensions flare once the questioning begins.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, but I do own Ate, well this version of her because she may have actually existed. Gotta love the wonders of theology.

Koga's eyes locked on her parted mouth, and he wondered what she tasted like. Never before had he had the chance to experience her, very rarely had she allowed him to hold her, and now he had the chance to show her what she had been missing all this time. She brought her small, left hand to rest against his chest, and closed her eyes signaling that she was ready. It felt like forever for him to lower his lips to hers, and upon opening her eyes Kagome saw that he was not even looking at her at the moment. Something else had caught the demon's attention; this had to have been serious if it managed to steal it away from the woman he claimed to love more than anything else.

"Koga?" The wolf prince stayed quiet, ignoring the sound of her voice to listen more closely, but the sound was soon felt by the human. "Koga what's going on?" The vibrations were coming from the ground, getting closer, and just when she felt the ground was about to swallow her up Kagome felt Koga scoop her up in his arms. Agilely, he jumped ten feet to the left, and over his shoulder Kagome witnessed a brown slimy creature break through the soil.

It looked less like an earthworm and more like a meat bag, and it released a cry that made even Kagome grimace and hold her ears. Koga let her down and faced the demon, looking disgusted at its appearance; although even his companion had to agree that it didn't choose that form for itself. Beneath the skin ran red veins that were probably so noticeable because of its sudden burst of hostility, most likely brought on by the presence of the jewel shards.

Speak of the devil she thought to herself, a pink glint had caught her eye. "Koga it has a jewel shard!" she warned, only now realizing that she was voluntarily holding onto him. No time for blushing and denial now though.

"I thought so," he growled. "'Never seen a demon like that before. I have seen something like it though," he added, his face scrunched up in revulsion.

"You saw that movie?"

Her naivety caught him off guard. "You really are a virgin aren't you?" The teenager opened her mouth to deliver a retort, but the feel of the earth rumbling beneath her again made her stop. Without permission, Koga lifted her off the ground and ran to the tree across from them, jumping up to a branch where he could put her down. "Don't go anywhere," he joked, and with a smirk, he jumped back down to the forest floor to face his opponent.

As soon as his feet touched the ground, the demon burst through again, and though it had no eyes Kagome knew it was aiming for Koga. Its mouth looked like a beak, opening up in spikes, and with that same disgusting hole it spoke. "I sense jewel shards. Give them to me." Though its cry was screeching, its voice was guttural, and his grammar may have been perfect, but it could not hide the smell he emitted. It smelled like rotting meat that had been thrown in the dumpster at a fast food place, and eating at WacDonald's so much had given her the capability of placing one of those smells at least.

Smugly, Koga replied with, "I think you've had enough!" He dashed toward the demon, missing it once it popped back down into the ground, and it disappeared from their sight. "Damn it," he seethed, looking around for any sign of the creature. Kagome noticed that he had dug his toes into the soil to get a better feel for the demon's movements, but a minute passed and nothing happened

The bark had become an uncomfortable place to sit, and for moment Kagome wondered how Inuyasha could stand sleeping in them. "Koga?" As soon as she called his name, his head snapped in her direction, but he looked frightened for her. She saw him readying himself for a jump, and exactly at that moment she felt the tree shaking. The tremor became enormous, causing her to almost fall to the ground where she would be an easy target, but she managed to catch the branch and hold on.

The wolf demon soared through the air to get to her, but the meat bag demon had exploded through the earth, blocking Koga. The aborted jump ended in a loud crash for Kagome's would be savior, but he still found the time to call out to her.

"Koga!" she cried, seeing no point in keeping quiet now; the demon's successful block led her to the conclusion that it had some kind of sight. As it disappeared into the ground, she prayed for some upper body strength, and just maybe she would be able to swing herself up. Koga stood to attempt at saving her once more, and as he jumped the demon broke through again, screeching as he propelled his body farther out of the earth than before, and when his mouth was inches away from her feet Kagome shut her eyes tightly. As she accepted her fate another screech pierced the air, and she opened her eyes to see Koga hitting it like a missile. His feet pushed the exposed part of the demon's body to the side, its skin was showing tension signs that it could flex no more, and Kagome heard a loud ripping noise.

Upon hearing it she turned her face away, the sound alone disgusting her, and a splash of entrails flew up before falling back to the forest floor. Though it was over, she refused to open her eyes, and her grip on the branch was not easing up. She had seen many demons since she had started coming to the Feudal Era, but none of them had been as revolting as this one. When she felt something tugging at her feet, she knew it was the victor of the fight, and that like any conquering hero, he was ready to claim his prize. Without looking down, she released the tree's limb and allowed herself to fall into the arms of the wolf prince.

Still with tightly shut eyes, she fell into his embrace, her face buried into his armor, and she felt the sting of tears. It was silly of her to cry over the situation, and though they managed to literally avoid becoming worm food she couldn't help herself. She'd set out to find her friends and grill Inuyasha, and she had just saved Koga only to end up being saved by him.

Sensing her stress induced grief, Koga pulled her closer, his chin resting atop her head. "It's all right Kagome. It'll all be all right." The demon swore to take care of her, and unlike a particular half demon, so far he was keeping his promise. Game over Inuyasha.

"Hmm." Ate was staring down into the mirror, smirking at the conclusion to the fight. Kagome was in Koga's arms once more after being interrupted by the demon she'd sent after them, well actually he was a simple worm at first, but with her powers she was able to manipulate those of the jewel shard provided by Naraku. When it got back to him that a jewel shard had been wasted simply so Inuyasha's group could gain it, he would be mightily pissed, but he didn't know why the goddess wanted it to end up that way. Ate knew that Kagome would give the shard to Koga; she cared way too much for him now to let him do all the work and deny him his reward.

Now that the kiss was interrupted she owed him something, and the sexual tension between the two of them would be noticeable by the rest of their little group. Inuyasha would go insane if he realized that his actions had actually brought the two of them closer, and yes he would have no problem letting Ate know that he blamed her for the undesired development. She had a card up her sleeve for that though, one that would rock Koga's world. The one person he had been running from his whole life was coming back, and it would be just the thing that Inuyasha needed to capitalize on so he would come out the guy on top.

_Perhaps on top of Kagome._

"What do we do about the girl?" Kanna was like a little doll, soulless with void-like eyes that seemed like they could just vacuum you in. A good thing about that though was she lacked the annoying attitude and lip you received from her older sister Kagura, who had to be kept away from Ate. Naraku dealt with the fiery bitch, something Ate should not and refused to deal with from someone who was not even an elemental, but a wannabe. So the little "mirror child" was refreshing, and rarely questioned what she was told to do.

"We'll let your sister take care of Sesshomaru's child, and I'll plant the evidence soon enough. We'll just keep him suspicious of the gang, and when he comes back to me ready to tear my head off the blood will be boiling. And someone will die."

Kagome managed to release her hero after she remembered there was a shard to collect, and as she stared at the now purified piece of the Shikon jewel she thought of how Koga saved her life. It was his fight, and his feet did the job, not a sacred arrow.

"Here," she said softly, hand out for Koga to grab the shard.

"Are you sure Kagome? Inuyasha's gonna be pretty pissed." It surprised him that she thought of him first, and she completely ignored the possible result of the mutt finding out.

"Well, you earned this one Koga. I'd be wrong to take it."

With a smile he gently took the shard from her hand and quickly placed it in one of his legs, but didn't watch. Once he began displaying greater power in front of Inuyasha she was sure that he would suspect something, but she didn't have to say a word to him about this. It was something he could figure out for himself and he would probably express his disapproval through his usual childish methods.

Rather than dance around, testing out his increased strength like she expected, he surprised her by turning around and bending down. "If you let me carry you, we'll get to them faster, and you'll be able to get the fox's snacks to him that he's been asking for." She didn't argue, but while he couldn't see her, she felt a smile spread across her face. The new Koga was going to do just fine with her.

It took half an hour to reach the other part of their group, the jewel shard definitely made a big difference in the demon's speed. As soon as her feet touched the ground Shippo cried out to Kagome, rushing over to her for a hug. When he bounded into her arms Koga felt a smirk tugging at the corner of his mouth, and the sight of Inuyasha sitting with his arms folded and his usual scowl equipped made the sight even sweeter. The wolf prince wasn't thinking evilly, it was just always funny to see Inuyasha in a bad mood while the other people around him always tried to find something to smile about. Koga thought he had lost his pack long ago, and he thought seeking out new friends would be a betrayal to his brothers but being around people like Miroku and Sango made him realize that there were opportunities out there.

Human or not, they were great people.

"Inuyasha, I need to have a word with you," Kagome announced, stopping Koga's thoughts from running. The half demon had already seen this coming once he saw Koga walking over to them, happy, with Kagome, and ALIVE.

Without speaking, for fear of what would leave his mouth, Inuyasha gave his typical "humph" and stood before walking away from the group. Eagerly, Kagome followed, though her enthusiasm was not because she was happy to see him, but more so because she was ready to finally confront the half demon about his tardiness and his true intent. Before she disappeared from his sight, she looked back at Koga to see him digging around in her pack while Shippo stared into it on the tips of his toes and his tail wagging. The scene made her want to smile, to forget all about Inuyasha's possible betrayal, but when dealing with him it was best to keep your ground and remain unshaken.

"So why did you do it?" Kagome asked, folding her arms over her chest. There was no gentle lead into the inquiry as she planned; her anger was to blame for her uncharacteristic harshness.

"Do what?" he asked, unable to mask the guilt within his voice. Even if he had managed that, Inuyasha was unable to hide what his eyes were screaming.

Although it was barely strong enough to shake him, Kagome shoved him and yelled, "You tried to kill Koga! Why Inuyasha? You fought alongside him; he was supposed to be your friend." He reached for her, but she snatched away from the half demon. "Don't touch me!"

"Ka… Kagome." His ears fell back, proof that her accusation had hurt him. A part of Kagome wanted to show some sympathy, but before she could correct her mistake, he dashed off into the trees. Leaving her behind. Perhaps Kagome had made a huge mistake.

"Ate!" Inuyasha had been screaming for an hour now, looking high and low for the goddess, and either she had tricked him and was laughing her ass off from afar or she really didn't care about him problems. He stopped just a few hundred feet away from a village, and decided to give up.

"What do you want dog demon?" Just above him, resting in a tree with rags for clothing, Ate both looked and sounded bored. Inuyasha was too angry to deal with Ate, and she knew this. What he hadn't counted on though, was that she both wanted and liked it.

A/N: I had to update this chapter because obviously I was thinking about Claire from RE. I put her name in here. It shows you that I am thinking about this story though and I do intend on writing more for it. It's coming even though it's been a while.


End file.
